Good Life
by saichanlovestoad
Summary: Pietro is living the good life with two lovers. But what happens when they find out about each other? Yaoi, double slash. Ps I don't own any of these characters.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm started blaring at six am, on a Saturday. Cursing himself for forgetting to switch the clock off for the weekend, Pietro slammed his hand down on the alarm. It died and he was gone from his bedroom. Music came from one bedroom, moaning came from another, but he didn't bother to find out which they were coming from. He had to take a shower and get back to his room before anyone else woke up. Into the bathroom he sped. He took a five second shower in ice water, then brushed his teeth and ditched as a scream came from one of the bedrooms.

Pietro shut his bedroom door and strolled over to the bed. His date was still asleep, curled up under the numerous blue sheets piled on the bed. Pietro climbed back into the bed and eased the sheets off his lover, exposing pale white skin to the light of day.

" Wake up, baby," he whispered, before locking the person in a deep kiss. Two golden eyes opened, a smile forming under the kiss. Pietro pulled away, " And how are we this lovely morning, my sweet?"

" Just fine," Todd answered, snuggling up against his boyfriend's body. Pietro wrapped his arm around his shoulders and held him tight, " What time is it?"

" Early enough for us to have a little fun,"

" But I just got-" Todd's voice died as Pietro pushed him flat against the bed and leaned over him. The look dominating those livid blue eyes was hunger, a hunger that could only be fed in one way. Todd felt weak against such a stare and shuddered innocently in the hands on his lover. That shiver made Pietro smile a wolf's smile as he lower down on top of him.

They kissed, chastely at first, for teasing sake. Then Pietro pushed to go farther and forced his tongue into Todd's mouth. He tasted him as he had the night before, his hands running over that small waist to the curved hips only Todd could have. Being a toad gave him certain aspects that other men couldn't pull off. Curved hips was one of them. Pietro grabbed hold of that flesh and squeezed hard, pulling Todd off the bed so he could slip his hands under neath and grip his ass.

Todd gasped into the kiss as he felt Pietro's hands exploring his body. Before, he hadn't been sure if this was what he'd wanted to do when he woke up. Now he couldn't believe he'd ever felt that way.

Consumed by those feelings, Todd slide his webbed hands over Pietro's skin as well. He traced circles on his back, ran his fingers carefully down his sides, and brought and smile to Pietro's lips as they kissed as though they needed it to breathe. Then he found the track star's muscled legs. As soon as he reached them, his touch became less gentle. He rubbed up and down them, his grips tightening until it was almost painful for Pietro.

Pushing their fronts together in a rough manner, Pietro pulled away from the kiss. He licked Todd's lips playfully before biting down into his throat. Todd moaned, his grip crossing the line of pleasure and pain. The pain wrapped around the blond and he loved it as much as he loved feeling Todd scream as he bit harder.

A metallic tasted flowed into Pietro's mouth and he drank the blood with relish. Todd's hands moved from his thighs to his hips and held tight, his own legs adjusting so the angle was right. Todd was naked and Pietro just had to take his pants off to enter him. In a flash, the pants were off and Pietro kissed his lover hard in a bloody kiss, his tongue running along his lovers to make sure he could taste the red liquid.

Pietro thrust himself into his willing partner and the scream went down his throat. Todd's eyes rolled back slightly, loving the pain. He thrust harder, grabbing hold of Todd's legs to make the angle more severe. The webbed hands released Pietro's hips and dug into the sheets as their breathing rapidly increased to match the rhythm of the thrusts. There was no lubricant as Todd screamed out with every push and shove, sounding pained beyond belief.

And he loved it. He'd never liked lubricant. He preferred the pain. Todd had always been into agony and always found himself searching for it. How could he have known that Pietro would be more then happy to hurt him?

Pietro felt it coming as he watched Todd convulse on the sheets. Those gold eyes were rolled almost all the way back, the sheets torn under his fingers, and screams echoing in the depths of the Boarding House. It was coming, for both of them. Pietro pulled almost all the way out before shoving himself roughly inside, yelping at the pain. Todd's back arched and he went harder and faster, as fast as the friction between them would let him. He jerked Todd's legs up as he pushed in and hit that spot he knew was inside his lover.

Todd gasped, nearly choking on his scream. His body shook with pain as Pietro shoved himself in and out. It was building faster and faster and then that spot was struck, hard as hard could be. The scream that tore out was one that said pleasure had turned to pain and to do it again, before they were done. Pietro sped up, striking that spot each time.

Pietro came as Todd did. They both let out screams and rode their orgasms down to the sheets together. Then the only sound was their heavy breathing, followed by a grunt as Pietro pulled out of his lover. The two looked at each other, both flushed red in the face and covered in sweat.

" I love you, Pietro,"

" I love you too, Todd," he answered, reaching over and stroking his lover's arm. Todd scooted over and pushed his face against Pietro's chest, " You can stay here... but... I have a match against Daniels... they'll find out if I don't show up,"

" Okay," Todd gave him a light kiss on the lips before curling up on the bed. Pietro stayed for a moment, then got up to leave. He blew Todd a kiss before vanishing from sight. The wind whipped around the room, then he was gone and the door shut. Todd waved, before pulling the sheets back over his head and closing his eyes, enjoying the warmth of the bed.

Pietro zapped inside the Boarding House, pulling off his shirt and basking in the glory of having beat Evan, again. When he got to his bedroom, however, he saw that Todd was no longer in bed. In fact, he wasn't even in the room. There was a note laying on the pillow. He snatched it up and read the short message.

' _Went out, probably heading over to the Elf's later. See you tonight. I've got a surprise for you. Love your sweet baby, Todd. P.S.- I borrowed some of your clothes. Did n't think you'd mind.' _

" Aw... he remembered to leave a note this time," he cooed, folding up the note and placing it on his dresser. Leaving it there, he got dressed and then sped back down the stairs to get some lunch. As he went, the front door opened and in walked his lover, " Hey there, sweetheart! Where ya been! I missed you!"

Pietro flocked over and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips, forcing him back against the door. They kissed for a second, before a hand pushed Pietro back a little. He pouted, but released him and watched as he fixed his hair and peeled off his jacket. Playfully, he ran his hand up the T-shirt his lover was in.

" I went out. I had people to see. I told you that yesterday," Lance reminded him, grabbing the hand and kissing it's knuckles. Pietro gave him a cocky smile, " Did you miss me last night?"

" No. I had sex with someone else who thinks I'm more important then family," he teased, easing himself into Lance's arms. Those brown eyes rolled, his face full of disbelief, " Of course I missed you, sweetie,"

" Good," Lance said, putting an arm around his shoulders, " How much did you miss me, Pietro?"

" This much,"

Pietro slammed Lance against the doorframe and pushed their lips together. Lance kissed back, holding the blond's head in place. Pietro opened his mouth first and let his lover's tongue enter and start to explore. The kiss was rough and wet and everything Lance wanted it to be. Pietro's hands ran over those muscled shoulders and down to that firm waist. He pushed up the T-shirt and felt the skin of his lover before squeezing and digging his nails in.

Lance tilted Pietro's head up, kissing him as if it was the only way either of them would live another moment. The height difference gave Lance an advantage and he used it, one of his hands tilting the blond's head, the other gripping his slender neck as though he might choke him. Pietro loved the feeling.

As he was nearly strangled, Pietro eased his hands down Lance's jeans, tracing the line of his boxers. He wasn't stopped, so he let his hands dip down below the silky boxers and onto Lance's cock. He gripped the shaft as hard as he could and brought a moan to the kiss. The hand around his neck tightened and he gripped harder and breathing was suddenly something of a problem. Pietro gasped into the kiss but wasn't released.

His hands pulled out of the jeans and carefully unbuttoned them. Lance switched their positions and suddenly, Pietro was up against the door, easing his lover's jeans down. He smiled into the kiss at the change of heart and let Lance shove him hard against the wood, and enjoying the feel.

" There's... lub... upstairs... Lance... hold that thought," Pietro choked out, before being released and disappearing from view. He was back in less then three seconds, holding the bottle, " Here," he handed it to Lance as he leaned up against the door and undid his own jeans.

Pietro felt Lance's hand on his shoulder as he was pushed chest first into the front door. He tensed, knowing what was coming, and then Lance pushed himself in. He let out a small scream and shuddered, pounding the door.

Lance pinned Pietro's hands to the door with one hand and used the other to grip the back of his neck. He loved seeing the fear in those blue eyes as he held him in place and hurt him in such a passionate way. He pulled out and shoved himself all the way in and watched in ecstacy as the eyes rolled back and Pietro fought to get free and screamed over and over again. He did it faster and faster still, loving that voice as it raised to the heavens and his body convulsed in place.

Pietro's face was pushed against the wood, his nails digging in. Lance's hand tightened around his throat and he couldn't scream anymore. He gasped out, smiling in the pain and was shoved against the door as Lance thrust back inside. And there it was, the spot inside himself. He choked on a scream, spit sliding down his chin as he tried to let it out. His back arched, Lance adjusted position and then was actually shoving up into Pietro's pale ass.

Watching that desperate attempt to breathe made Lance hot. He pushed faster and harder inside, releasing his hands. Pietro's hands instinctively went to his throat and clawed helplessly as he smiled and choked and Lance thrust all the way, until a squeak escaped Pietro's lips. Lance's other hand grabbed one of Pietro's legs and gripped it hard enough to draw blood. The blood slipped down his leg with every thrust.

The orgasm was building as Pietro's eyes began to roll back in his head. He clawed the door and struggled to get free, smiling the whole time. Lance jerked out almost all the way, then forced his way back in, once, twice, three times. Then, screaming together, and blood nearly pouring steadily out of the nail marks on Pietro's leg, they came and convulsed against each other and the door until the orgasm was ridden.

Pietro collapsed into Lance's arms as Lance eased himself out. He held the blond as he gasped for breath and felt his bruised neck. They went to the floor, holding each other and lightly kissing until they were on the floor. Lance pulled the blond into his arms and held him tenderly, kissing him on the top of the head.

As he was gently held, Pietro smiled to himself. What a life he lead. One lover to hurt and one to hurt him. He was living the good life. Now all he had to do was keep it up, which won't be so hard, as he had been doing it for three months. So yes, he thought, grinning into Lance's warm chest, he was living a damn good life.


	2. Chapter 2

Todd hopped into the kitchen, smiling coyly to himself. He stopped smiling, however, when he saw that Lance was inside and gathering things to prepare dinner. Lance wasn't supposed to be back yet. No one was supposed to be home. Pietro had called and said he was due somewhere and people would get suspicious if he didn't show up. That meant everyone was supposed to be gone since Fred and Wanda were already gone. That was the point.

" Uh... when'd ya get back, Lance?" Todd asked, strolling over and faking a smile. Lance stared at him for a very long time.

" This afternoon. When'd you get home? I thought you were out," he answered in a slightly annoyed voice. He couldn't help it. He'd been looking forward to being alone, at least until his lover came home from where ever he'd disappeared to. How could he prepare his surprise if Todd was hanging around?

" Not too long ago. What'd ya up to?"

" Making dinner. You?"

" I wuzz gonna do the same,"

" You don't eat human food, stupid," Lance was sounding angry now. He hoped it scared the spineless fool off. He needed his space if he was to make a full meal for Pietro to celebrate his return to their union. Todd would definitely get in the way, without a doubt.

" Maybe I wanna try it. Is that a problem?" Todd snapped, his eyes turning red with anger. He was more then frustrated now. If Lance was making dinner, how was he supposed to surprise Pietro with dinner? That was the whole point behind him hinting at a surprise all day. He was finally going to act like 'the woman' and prepare his man something to eat as a surprise. He couldn't if Lance was there.

" I need the kitchen. Go cook somewhere else,"

" Ya leave. Go cook with Kitty,"

" I stopped dating her three months ago,"

" I don't care. Just leave," Todd pointed for the door. Lance glared wickedly.

" You've got no reason to be cooking, dammit. Now get out," he shouted, the ground shaking just slightly. Todd ignored it, his eyes turning a deeper shade of red.

" Mayeb I'm makin' it fer someone else,"

" Wanda's not here. So get out,"

" You're only cookin' fer yerself. Ya can wait until I'm done," Todd pushed him away from the shove and was punched in the arm.

" Maybe I'm cooking for someone else too!"

" Ya said ya broke up with Kitty! There ain't anyone else!"

" Yes there is! You're the one with no one to cook for, since Wanda ain't here!" Lance retorted, his face turning just slightly red. Todd glared viciously at him, gritting his teeth.

He wanted to cook dinner for Pietro. He couldn't get around the fact that he had no one to say he was cooking for. Even if he did, what would he say to get him out of the house for the evening? After dinner, Pietro would want to have sex. They couldn't if the other was in the way. There was only one answer. He had to tell him the truth or the whole evening would be ruined. All his work would be for nought if he didn't settle this once and for all.

" I'm dating Pietro," they both said at the same time.

Lance choked and stared with wide eyes as Todd did a double take and his eyes changed back to gold. They looked at each other, then demanded to know what the other meant.

" _I'm_ dating Pietro, stupid. We've been going out for three months!" Lance snapped, starting to wonder if he was being two-timed. The very thought of that made Lance grip the counter in an angry way.

" That's impossible! _I've_ been datin' Pietro fer three months!" Todd exclaimed, running a hand through his messy hair and swallowing. He wasn't sure what made him feel worse. The fact that his boyfriend was cheating on him or that Lance would probably kill him for sleeping with his boyfriend.

" That sleaze!! I can't believe he had sex with you!"

" Wuzz that supposed to mean!!"

" It's you, Toad! You! You're not his type!"

" I'm more of his type then ya are!! We had sex jus' this morning!" Todd hissed, blushing and glaring at the same time. Lance gawked in horror, then his face contracted a look of sheer murder. Todd took a step or two backwards, " W-what'd I say?"

" He had sex with you! Today! But it's our anniversary!!"

" Yer anniversary? What'd ya mean? It's _our_ anniversary,"

" He asked us out on the same day!!" Lance roared, punching the wall as hard as he could. He'd never felt so betrayed in all his life, " I'm gonna kill him!! He had sex with both of us on both our anniversaries and lied the whole time!!"

" He had sex with ya today? When?"

" This afternoon,"

" That's when I wuzz... that fucker," Todd muttered, clenching his fists and turning red eyes to the ground. He felt sick to his stomach, wondering how he could've let himself have been used like that. Was it just because Pietro was the only person who liked him? He hung his head, knowing it was true.

Lance punched the wall again, fighting back tears. He'd given everything to that liar. Why? Because Pietro was the only person who'd ever truly liked him for all he was. Because that blond punk thought him being a hood was a bonus. He slammed his fist into the wall again before stopping, hearing sobbing next to him. He turned around to see Todd bury his face in his hands and start to cry, shaking violently.

" T-todd?" Lance carefully asked, pulling his fist out of the plaster. Todd cried harder, " I'm sorry..."

" I'm so stupid... I neva learn..." he cried out, clinging to Lance and sobbing into his shirt. Lance didn't push him away. He just wrapped his arms around him and held him close, feeling anger welling up inside his chest. Todd cried silently, wishing he'd realized what was going on before this evening. He'd given up his chastity just to find out he was being two-timed.

The front door opened and closed. Pietro walked into the kitchen, humming a little tune to himself. He froze when he saw Lance's sharp brown eyes and Todd crying into his chest. For a moment, he just stood there, knowing that his perfect life was up and he about to be killed. Then he turned, ready to run, when Lance pushed Todd to the side and charged after him. He grabbed the blond's arm before he could zap off and shoved him up against the door frame.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! YOU TWO TIMING SON OF A BITCH!!" Lance bellowed, punching him hard in the face. Pietro's head smacked into the wood and he cried out, " DATING BOTH OF US, HUH!! MUST'VE BEEN FUCKING AWESOME, RIGHT!!"

" Can't we talk about this?" Pietro asked before Lance decked him in the face, " Ow! You're gonna break my nose!! Stop it!!" he was punched in the stomach and bent double, gasping. Lance kneed him in the gut again and he fell to his knees.

" How could ya lie ta me?" Todd moaned out, looking at him with tearful gold eyes. Pietro choked on his own air, " Why'd ya tell me ya loved me?"

" B-but I do!"

" And I'm sure you love me too, right, asshole!" Lance sneered, grabbing his blond hair and jerking his head backwards.

" B-but I do! I l-love both of you!" he exclaimed, hands trying to stop Lance from ripping out his hair, " You're both precious to me!! I couldn't give either of you up, so I just went out with both of you! I thought you'd hate me so I never told you the truth!! Please believe me!!"

" You'd say anything to stay alive, you bastard!!"

" I can't believe ya lied to me," Todd turned away from him, wiping his eyes. Pietro's face fell at seeing him looking so tragic and Lance's rage brought tears to his eyes. Lance saw the tears and froze, his fist a few inches away from Pietro's bruised face.

" I should've told you the truth, both of you," the blond muttered, his hands falling to his sides in defeat. Lance twitched but got what was going on. He shoved Pietro backwards and marched into the kitchen. Todd looked from Lance to Pietro, his tears stopped but his eyes still looking pained.

" I can't date you if you're gonna two time me, even if it's with Todd. Love or no love," was the only thing Lance said, crossing his arms over his chest.

" I ain't... sure I can deal wit it either..." Todd said, looking away from Pietro, rubbing his hands up the sides of his arms as though he was cold.

Pietro glanced between his two lovers. They weren't crying or trying to kill him anymore. That meant they believed him when he said he loved both of them. However, they also said they couldn't let him date the other if he was dating them. That meant he had to choose. One or the other. The lover who let him hurt them or the lover who hurt him. He'd been with them because he needed to hurt and be hurt. That was just the way he was. There was no one else who made him feel the way they did, but he got the same feelings from both of them.

There was no way for him to choose. He had to have both or none and none would kill him. He needed them, he'd come to terms with that before he ever asked them out. He needed them, both of them. It had to be both of them. Together.

A wicked smile went across his face suddenly, his blue eyes getting his family's signature insane look. Lance arched an eyebrow and Todd shuddered just slightly as Pietro rose to his feet, chuckling.

" I think I have an answer to this problem of ours,"


	3. Chapter 3

Pietro pulled Todd and Lance out of the kitchen and up to his bedroom. When they were inside, he shut the door and waved them over to the bed. Lance gave him a questioning look, knowing something was up and he probably wouldn't like it. Todd, on the other hand, took a seat on the bed, knowing very well that whatever was going to happen he wasn't going to enjoy it at all.

" Have a seat, Lance," the blond suggested, climbing onto the bed and reclining against the head board. Todd glanced from one to the other, pulling his legs up to his chest.

" I'd rather stand, thanks,"

" Suit yourself," Pietro shrugged. The motion made Lance blush, it was just so innocent, " Comfortable over there, Todd? You look lonely,"

" I'm good," he muttered, blushing deeply and hiding his face with his knees. Pietro happily noted that when Todd acted like that, Lance's blush got just slightly deeper.

" What's this all about, Pietro?" Lance demanded, voice harsh despite his blush. Todd shuddered a tiny bit and Lance's eyes found themselves watching him. Pietro arched an eyebrow before both of them turned to him in the moment of silence. When they looked, he grinned like a cat and sat up, leaning forward.

" Let's have sex,"

Todd's face turned a bright shade of red. He nearly fell off the bed, choking and coughing. A threesome? Pietro was suggesting a threesome? He couldn't believe it. The nerve, the arrogance, the insanity. Like hell he was going to have sex with both Pietro and Lance. Besides, Lance would never agree to it. He was furious with the blond, couldn't Pietro see that? Todd glanced over at Lance as he thought it and found Lance glaring at Pietro in the most awful of ways.

Lance was outraged that Pietro would even suggest something like that. He was putting them on the spot. If either said they wouldn't do it, that was saying that they had no interest in each other. That wasn't fair. Pietro knew he had a weakness for vulnerable boys. Everyone knew the most vulnerable boy in all of Bayville was Todd. He was a hopeless case that Lance had been trying to win over for months. Pietro knew that. He knew how he felt. How dare he put him on the spot like that! What could he say but sure!

The ground shook.

" Whoa, calm down there, tiger. Save it for the sex," Pietro teased, laying back down on the sheets. Todd looked from one to the other, wondering if he was missing something.

" You. Are. An. Ass. Pietro," Lance said through gritted teeth. All he got in response was a foxy smile. He wasn't going to get any help on this one. It was answer no and never be able to be with Todd or say yes and get his wish at the price of his dignity, " Fine. Yes, alright. Let's have sex,"

" I knew you'd see things my way,"

" Don't get arrogant, you bastard,"

" Wait. Does dat mean I'm the only one who has a problem wit this?" Todd asked, looking angrily from one to the other. Pietro flashed his teeth and Lance blushed violently, " Fine. I'm in. But only cuz I don't wanna get cut out later, just sos ya know, Pietro,"

" I knew you'd cave. You're cute that way," the speedster whispered, getting up and crawling over to him. He pulled Todd into his arms and cradled him, backing up until they were against the head board. There, he turned those devilish blue eyes on the shaking Lance," Do you want to join, Avalanche? Toad and I are gonna be having some fun. You're welcome to watch,"

" W-watch?" Todd squeaked out before Pietro laid him out on the bed and straddled his flat stomach, " C-can I ch-change m-my mind?"

Pietro kissed him deeply and passionately, mouth already open. He wasn't waiting any longer. He wanted that kiss and he was tired of playing cat and mouse to get what he wanted with these two innocents. Breaking all the rules and going against religion, yet both were still so innocent. Like virgins on their wedding night when it came to changing things up. And he was tried of playing that game. He knew they weren't innocent and he was going to prove that so they could all become the threesome he'd always dreamed of. That all started with that wet kiss as he slipped his tongue into Todd's mouth and pushed down as hard as he could, stretching Todd's neck so Lance could see the skin he loved to squeeze during their most lustful moments.

Todd wanted to play the part of a virgin. He didn't want Lance to see him like this. Something about it made him feel completely stripped, even though he was still dressed. That feeling wasn't something he entirely liked. Yet, as soon as Pietro began to caress his tongue and gently touch his shoulders, he was gone. What did he care if Lance saw them? He wanted Pietro more then he'd ever wanted a boy.

Lance's face burned as Todd grabbed Pietro's thighs and pulled him onto of his quivering body. Pietro's hands disappeared under the shirts of his lover and their bodies melted into one as he dropped down on top of Todd. Their mouths never left one another's as they began to jerk articles of clothing off. Pietro was naked first and Lance felt hot everywhere when he saw the Pole's white ass. Then he choked when he, for the first time, saw Todd completely exposed. Such pale, virgin skin it appeared to be. Vulnerable like no one else's.

Pietro and Todd breathed in each other's air, their hands sliding over the other's bodies. They felt every inch of the other, simply riding the joy of feeling each other and knowing it was bringing their mate pleasure to be touching them. Finally breaking the kiss, Pietro lowered his mouth over Todd's throat and bit down hard. Todd let out a scream that forced blood into Pietro's mouth and both were smiling. They couldn't help but relish the pain and the red liquid trickling onto the sheets.

The blond nibbed at the wound, licked the blood, and felt his lover shudder. Todd's eyes were rolling back into his head and they had only just begun. That thought alone excited them and made Pietro start marking him in other places. Screams and shrieks rang out as Todd's head went back and his back arched and he tore up the sheets. It was too much, this teasing of Pietro's. The bites were getting lower and lower, to more sensitive skin. They both knew that kind of pain made Todd want it more.

" STOP FUCKIN' AROUND, PIETRO!!" Todd yelled, banging on the headboard as his lover bit down on his lower stomach. Pietro licked the blood up like a cat, gripping the back of Todd's thighs and trying to stop him from kicking so much.

" Soon, pet," he breathed out, his breath drifting over Todd's bleeding skin in the most seductive way. Those gold eyes rolled back and his body shook as though he could no longer think, he wanted it so bad. Pietro cast a glance over his shoulder at Lance as he lowered his mouth over Todd's hip and playfully ran his tongue over the bone.

Lance watched that pink strip run along that pale skin and knew he couldn't wait any longer. He pulled off his shirt and climbed onto the bed, grabbing the lubricant off the floor. He reached the two and laid a rough kiss on Pietro's shoulder, running a finger along Todd's leg. He caused both boys to shiver and look at him with equally lustful eyes.

Pietro didn't wait for him to make his next move. He turned back to Todd and lifted the boy's body off the bed and roughly pushed his cock inside of him. A scream tore out, Todd's eyes rolling back completely into his skull, his fingers gripping the sheets. Lance stared as Pietro began to draw out and thrust himself back inside, grabbing hold of Todd's ass for support. The other boy screamed out with every thrust, but his body shook with absolute pleasure.

While the two moaned and gasped, Lance stripped off his jeans. Pietro adjusted the angle to make it sharper and Todd couldn't stop smiling. The joy was evident and Lance wanted in. He poured a little lubricant onto his fingers and got himself slick, touching Pietro's shoulder. A blue eye gave him a longing look right before he shoved himself into Pietro's sweet ass. The thrust was enough that even Todd let out a groan.

Lance's hands explored the Pole's body as he searched for the pattern. Finding it, he joined in with the other two, moaning and screaming out. His eyes began to roll back, his nails digging into Pietro's flesh. The blond wailed, his own grip tightening on Todd's hips. The fresh pain brought more blood to the surface and it began to drip down them. Lance dragged his hands up the length of Pietro's sides, enjoying every second of the agony he was clearly causing the shrieking boy and the one the blond was shoving himself in as he shuddered at the pain. This was the best feeling ever and it brought to life a heat he'd never felt before.

His hand's found Pietro's neck and he squeezed as hard as he could, using his legs only to push in and out of Pietro's ass. Todd let out a scream, his body twisting around as his back arched and Pietro dug his hands into his thighs as he gasped for air and smiled through it all. As much pleasure as it was to choke his lover once more, Lance wanted Todd's neck in his hands. He wanted to finally be able to squeeze that skin and watch as Todd tried to stop him.

Lance pushed Pietro down on top of Todd, using all his strength to collapse the threesome onto the bed. Everyone hollered, the line between pleasure and pain being close to disappearing as the positions were switched. Now Todd was completely flat on the bed, Pietro's chest pushing into his, Todd's heels touching Lance's sides, and Lance was on top of the three. If Todd hadn't been the mutant he was, they wouldn't have been able to do this. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was that Lance could now reach that neck and he grabbed greedily.

Todd's hands immediately jumped to the two wrapped around his throat. Lance grinned, releasing one hand to steady Pietro's slick with blood hip. The other hand was kept tight about Todd's neck and he pushed down as hard as he could as he thrust himself as deep as he could into Pietro. The blond let out a scream, shoving himself into Todd and pinning him down in the same motion by shoving his shoulders into the bed. Todd's gold eyes were rolling back, his hands wildly tearing at Lance's, but he was smiling and loving it. Pietro licked his cheek, shoving in harder.

Both Pietro and Lance watched as Todd choked on a scream. They sped up the pace, wanting to watch him choke more and more. Lance's nails began to dig into Pietro's hip and the blond gasped out in pain, gripping Todd's shoulders in response, unable to stop the reaction. The hot liquid ran down his leg and onto Todd's as they continued to push themselves deeper and harder into their lover's ass.

The pace sped up as fast as it could go and they all knew it was coming and they were all screaming as loud as they could until it came. The three came together in a rush of ecstacy. They collapsed to the bed, Lance finally letting go of Todd's neck. They gently pulled out of each other as Todd took in his first couple of breaths, his hands rubbing the red hand print on his neck. Pietro kissed Todd's cheek, then let Lance kiss his. Lance and Todd took each other's hands, which rested on Pietro's hip. There they stayed, breathing, covered in blood, sweat, cum, and each other and knew they lived a very good life.

* * *

Thank you all for putting up with the long wait. If you liked this, please look for the sequel, Great Life, which will be posted soon.

Lots of Love,

saichanlovestoad


End file.
